The present invention relates to a mechanism for automatically lifting a trailer drawbar support, specifically, for automatically lifting a trailer drawbar support into a transit position upon movement of a towing vehicle.
A trailer drawbar support, also known as a jockey wheel, supports the front of a trailer and aids in both positioning the trailer for connection to the tow vehicle and maneuvering the trailer when not attached to the tow vehicle. A typical tubular jockey wheel body is usually secured to the trailer drawbar by a clamp, which provides coarse height adjustment, and further includes an internal screw for fine height adjustment. Once connected to a tow vehicle, an operator manually retracts the jockey wheel to avoid ground contact using either or both of the coarse and fine adjustments so the trailer can be towed. If absently left in the “lowered” position, the jockey wheel can be damaged by ground impact when the towed trailer moves forward or rearward.